Chief Black
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Due to a prank, Jacob becomes aware of important news that help propel him forward into his new role in life. Jacob/Emmett slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **This is a two-parter._

_**Warnings:** Graphic sex, strong language, Bella and Nessie bashing._

* * *

"Wassup, babe?"

Hefting the cell close to my cheek, I glare at the screen and shoot back an angry retort. "Emm, I don't like it when you call me this outside of the bedroom."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Jake. Don't want to disturb you."

I can hear his sigh which coaxes one of my own. Why does Emmett have to be so damn personable? Would be far easier to stay mad at him if he was like Bella, always grumpy.

"Is ok, big guy." I flash a smile at the screen and bend down to pick up the needle with the thick thread dangling. "Actually, you got me at a bad time. I'm sewing this band for the headdress? It's a chore, better believe me!"

"For the ceremony?" Emm says with a hint of breathlessness. The small, appreciated gesture makes me swear because most of the time I forget I'm dealing with a Cold One. Emm's so full of life, so vibrant and alive; it's only when I'm inside him or he's in me that his coldness reminds me of the facts.

"Yep, man. It's for the ceremony." For the moment, I forego telling him about an important part of it, namely the contributions from my friends and loved ones. I'm curious what Emm will come up with on his own.

"Listen, Jacob." Emm coughs discreetly. "I'm sorry my interference forced you to assume this role."

"The hell are you talking about?" I purse my lips, squinting at the screen. Emm's voice is smooth and suave and betrays nothing of his state of mind. Swear his damned vampire coolness is a stumbling block in communicating.

"When I sent you those e-mails…" Emm finally mumbles, and I heave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that?" I wave my arm around as if he could see me. "That was nothing, believe me."

"Nonetheless, it forced you…."

"Forced nothing on me, man. What was bound to occur happened." I listen with half a mind to Emmett's explanations, while my thoughts dwell on that incident.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

I started receiving strange e-mails about three months ago. There was this gmail addy I had lying around unused, and one day I opened a browser in Leah's laptop and navigated to Google. Suddenly I was flooded with lots of spam which consisted of advertisements for lengthening cocks and stuff – as if I needed that! And in the midst of all that crap, there were two odd e-mails, sender unknown. They warned about strange goings-on at Fort Flagler State Park in Marrowstone Island in the north of Washington. The person hinted that 'otherworldly-beings', as they put it, dwelled among the brambles there.

Course I shot back a nasty reply and then closed the laptop with a loud thud. Even alarmed Leah with her keen hearing 'cuz I recalled she rushed into Seth's room.

"What the? Better treat that right, Jake." She glared at me.

"Sorry, Lee. It was just a nasty troll fishing for dummies." I shrugged.

"What did they want?"

After I told her the gist of the messages, she sat down on the old mattress which creaked under her weight and leveled a hard stare at me. "I'll play the devil's advocate for once. What if the guy's right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Excuse me, but since you imprinted on little Chucky…" She broke off at the loud growl I let at her and then glared at me. "Yes, Chucky's easier on the ears than her fucked-up, made-up tongue twister of a name, and it fits her 'cuz she's a little monster just like in the movies. After all, she bites you!"

"Shouldn't have confided in you!" My shoulders drooped as I stared at the wooden floor in resignation.

"Hey, glad you did, kiddo!" Leah cracked up a rare smile. "Forced me to go to the Elders and acquaint them with the situation. At least they got off their wrinkled, fat asses and issued an ultimatum to Carlisle."

"Yep, stop Nessie and take her away or the Treaty is null and void."

"Which may have just saved your life." Leah leaned forward and raised her hand to ruffle my hair, a rare bold gesture for she who was usually so closed-up.

"Thanks." I flashed a smile at her.

"Talking 'bout that; how do you feel?" She scrunched up her brow in worry. "Do you feel a pull to go to Alaska and reunite with Chucky?"

"Nope, not at all." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I do miss her, but more like I'd miss a niece or something."

"Good that you're not flailing in pain," Leah said with a smile, tipping her chin to stare at the old Dell Inspiron on the bed. "And about that e-mail, I'd be cautious. My boyfriend has told me creepy stories about that place." She shrugged delicately. "It's supposed to be haunted. Guy killed lots of peeps in the 1920's and people generally tend to avoid it, which makes it an easy hunting ground…"

"For leeches." I sucked a breath and squared my shoulders, opening the laptop and powering it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna Google-map my way into that." I cocked my chin at the blue start screen. "I don't have patrol next weekend and wanna scout the place."

"Want me to go with you?" Leah said as I navigated my way to Google Earth, smiling as the dashing Earth rushed up to meet me. Didn't answer for quite a while as I glanced at the site. It looked pretty enough; there was even an antiaircraft battery trail nearby, and it was a camping and hiking ground. I pictured the road to take, east to Port Angeles, along US101 and then a ferry to the state park.

I could certainly use a camping trip to burn off nervous energy. Truth to tell, since Nessie was absent I had spent lots of time with Emmett, since Rosalie insisted on going with Nessie and frankly didn't seem to care about him anymore. When I recalled the fun times I'd had with the hunky vamp…

"You're not thinking of going alone, are you?" Leah said in an insistent tone. I glanced up at her and leaned towards the desk, rummaging in a drawer for a pad and pen.

"I have to. I mean…" I pointed at the photo of the woods. "Scouting comes with the Alpha territory, and I doubt the place is teeming with newborns; at most it's a small coven of three."

"Well, let me come with you!"

"Nope, it'll give me experience for when I become the Alpha of the whole pack."

"Whatever." Leah shook her head. "Just don't let Seth know, or the kid will tag along."

* * *

oOoOo

I strode out of the brush, wincing as the slight cuts from the thorny brambles healed. It was a hot day for me, so I had taken off my tee before I made my way. Brushed off my torn cutoffs with my hands and strode towards an aged wall on the outskirts of the original fort. Hadn't seen any strange signs yet, so I didn't know what to think. There was a slight vamp smell but it seemed oddly familiar.

I glanced around but there was no sign of life. Not even nearby campers; I had the whole place for myself. Taking a deep breath, I smelled the invigorating pine cones, wild roses and that indefinable scent I knew well.

Glaring at the brush, I called out loud, "C'mon, man. Step out where I can see you!"

Tapped my tennis shoes on the ground impatiently, and when there was no sign of life, I growled, "I know it's you, Emm. Your scent permeates this site. Is this one of your practical jokes?"

Finally, the big vamp rushed out of the woods with a bashful smile, holding up his hands. "Aww, don't be mad, Jake!"

"The fuck did you do that for, man!" I stomped towards him, pointing my finger at his bulging chest.

"Lemme explain, Jake."

"You made me waste a whole weekend! This your idea of fun?" I glanced around at the wilderness.

"You look cute when you're angry," he blurted out.

"What?" I stepped back, not believing my ears. Was the big guy hitting on me? Not that it would be unwelcome, but I hardly dared to hope.

"Yes, you are cute." Emmett stepped towards me, grabbing my elbow. "I wanted to see you in your element, you know. Away from my house and your woods; most of all, away from Renesmee."

"You could've…"

"What, ask for a date?" Emm narrowed his eyes, and this time it was him who poked my chest. "You'd just say you were too busy, what with preparing to be the Alpha, or you had exams or you wanted to visit Bella."

I lowered my chin to gaze at the ground. Come to think of it, Emmett was right. He had mentioned going to a movie or two, but I always shot down his suggestions. Truth was that time was scarce, and though I enjoyed being with him, there were lots of tasks that I needed to prepare for: final exams, the Alpha thing, taking my place in the Council of Elders, and even talking with Bella – though fat lot of good listening to her whining ever did for me.

"So am I forgiven, wolf?" Emmett cupped my chin between his cold thumb and forefinger and tilted it up. I shot him a smile and he flashed me a grin. Raised my hand and my fingers chased the shadow of his dimples all on their own.

"What do you want with me?" I said hoarsely.

"Everything you give me, and more." He leaned forward, his mouth brushing my lips. My body jerked as I wrapped my arms around his cold shoulders, pulling him towards me.

"And Blondie?" I said before I stole a kiss from him.

My blood thrummed through my veins at the insatiable hunger of his lips, they plundered my mouth, his tongue ravishing me and making me coil my own around him. His hands traced a path down my bare back, until he grabbed my ass.

He broke the kiss, staring at me with golden eyes as I leaned forward to nibble the seam of his mouth. "Rosalie is the past," he mumbled against my lips. "Forgot her the same way she's forgotten me in her adoration of the perfect family."

"Nessie, Edward and Bella?"

"Yes, seems all she's ever wanted was a child and I was just the substitute." He growled against my cheek as he kneaded my rump, making my erection twitch. "Who needs haughty Snow White when I can have the Big Bad Wolf himself?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He dropped to his knees, his tongue and teeth teasing my bulge. "You're mine then, and I intend to control your pleasure." He swirled his tongue, fingertips dancing as they traced the contours of my cock, a single fingertip stealing down the edge of my briefs to trace the center of my dick.

Having Emmett kneeling on the ground and worshipping my dick with his mouth and fingers was so hot, it was all I could do not to come instantly.

"You drove me crazy, watching you from the woods as you paraded your delectable ass in these tight pants." Emmett curled his fingers around the zipper and pulled it down, his hands caressing my hips as he hooked his thumbs around the belt loops to pull down my cutoffs and briefs. "Watching you with my niece made me so fucking jealous, I wanted to kill her for having what I wanted."

"Really?"

"It's all in the past anyway." Emmett fisted my cock, squeezing the head so the drops of precome dripped down, then he leaned his head and lapped it up daintily, the sight of his pouty lips wrapped around my cock making me swoon. "Renesmee won't have you again." He spit out each word, low raw voice sending shivers up my spine.

Then his mouth glided down my length as he swallowed me to the root, and my knees buckled at the sensation of the cold, wet grip of his hungry mouth around me. Sensing this, he lopped his arms around my knees and held me up as he went down on me.

"It kills me, man," I said, growling the words low and dirty, almost huffing as Emmett's soft hair tickled my abs. "How much you get off on sucking my cock."

He was too busy swallowing me to answer and my hips jerked reflexively, impaling his mouth completely on my girth. Luckily Emmett didn't have a gagging reflex and was able to take me whole, which made me look at vampires with newfound appreciation.

"I'll give you my cock, man." My fingers traced the shell of his ear as I fed him my dick, harsh and fast just like he wanted. "Because I want you."

Bobbing up and down on my dick, he gazed up at me with those golden eyes and let go of me with a popping sound, his fingertips tracing the crown of my dick as I lowered my hand to wipe the spit off his swollen lips. My chest heaving up and down, I gripped his hair and yanked his head towards me.

Before he took me again, though, he smirked up at me. "Love winding you up like this," he said in a normal tone, bellying the face-fucking he'd undergone. "Knowing how turned on you are and that I'm the only one who will ever see you like this."

"God, you kill me," I moaned the scant words, thick in my mouth. Emmett's cold touch as he traced my hips and kneaded my ass amplified every sensation, pushed the blood outta my heart and into my dick, twice as much. I was lost in the moment, and an army of newborns could have rushed through the woods and I'd be none the wiser, nerves and raw want connected with Emm through his talented mouth.

Emmett snaked his hand up my body, slowly teasing the landscape of my abs, then circling my nipple, hot and hard under his thumb. Fingers closed around the bolt of my jaw, so cold compared to the fire burning in golden eyes as he looked at me adoringly.

This look was what I craved for so long and never got; getting it like this, in the middle of the woods as the dappled light surrounded us, was something out of a miracle. I felt the imprint dissolving further, Nessie far away and without any lingering importance in my life as I drank the sight of Emmett on his knees, worshipping me like I was a pagan deity from one of his videogames – perhaps Apollo.

Nothing existed in this world but us and I wanted to keep it that way. My heart burned with jealousy at the thought of him ever returning to Rosalie. She had let go this treasure of a man, and she'd have to live with the consequences – same way Bella would have to handle her little fucked-up family which I no longer wanted to be a part of. I obeyed only Emmett's touch, and his hands stroked and caressed me with loving care, owning me and making me love him, right here in the woods with the trees as our only witnesses.

I could see Emmett's tongue twitching, his mouth watering at the taste of my cock. Mouth against my hips, teeth scraping and biting, licking warm skin as his hands stroked the thick line of my dick.

The tip of his tongue flicked out as he went down on me again, his mouth dragging over my sensitive shaft until he swallowed me whole. And when he looked into my eyes, mouth wrapped around my dick, I lost it and came with a harsh grunt. He moaned around my vibrating dick, the sound reverberating and coaxing more come out of me, his throat milking me dry until he let go reluctantly, his tongue cleaning my dick as he lifted my cutoffs and tucked me delicately inside.

* * *

OoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoO

* * *

"… although you have to say we lucked out." Emmett's voice jolts me back to the present as I clutch the cell close to my cheek.

"What did you say, man?" I shake my head to free myself from the wonderful memories of our first time in the woods near Fort Flagler.

"After I sucked you off, remember we met Tanya?"

"The blond vamp?"

"Yep, she was hunting way south, angry at Bella and Edward…"

"Because they planned to circumvent the Elders and bring our wrath on the Denalis too," I say with a loud sigh. "They intended to betroth me to Nessie in a weird tribal ceremony."

"Brought up courtesy of your dear friend Nahuel."

"Hey, I don't even know the guy!"

"It would have bound your will to Renesmee even more."

"This is why I'm undergoing the ceremony and meeting the Spirit Warriors." I let go of the headband and sit down on my bed. "So I've really got nothing to be mad at you for, huh?"

"Nope, you don't." Emmett huffs a laugh and then says before ending the call, "What time should I be there?"

"Twelve o'clock sharp."

* * *

oOoOo

When the pale faces picture Native Americans, they imagine a tall Indian wearing a large feathered headdress. It's important for Native American tribes, and it's made with beautiful bird feathers whose colors mesh with the overall design. In our tribe, not everyone can wear one because it is reserved for members of the council, the Chief foremost among them.

Due to my father's ailing health, I had been groomed for this position. Granted that it would have remained closed to me if I was still Nessie's imprint, but since the damned imprint was done for, that perspective opened up for me. Else it would have gone to Leah or Seth, both being of the strong Clearwater bloodline.

What Emmett doesn't know is that our headdresses are not static; every time the warrior performs a great deed, a feather is added. So after I phased for the first time, Dad gave me one feather of his own headdress, and Paul, Jared and Sam each added one. Befitting Ephraim Black's proud surname, my headdress is made up of white feathers with a black tip.

Gotta admit the headdress looks a bit ominous, big as it's become after the newborn battle; everyone gave me feathers for it. Leah outdid herself by adding two vulture feathers that fit the pattern – white with black spots and black tipped. Seth added a touch of originality by giving me small feathers of a buzzard, perfect for the flanks of my headdress.

All I had to do is create the new band with our symbols and add the feathers carefully. I also have to fast for five days and meditate on the important ceremony, so that means no food and no Emmett – two very hard things to do without.

Thanks to the Pack, most of the feathers come from Golden Eagles and as Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared help me fix the headdress, we discuss in Quileute the moments they got them. Thanks to their fast reflexes, no Golden Eagles were ever harmed. They just took them out of their nests or irreverently plucked them out – in the case of Quil.

Since we live near the Olympic National Park and there are plenty of Golden Eagles around here, it determines the shape and colors of the headdress. As Paul finishes tanning the deer sinew for the strap, Embry is deftly putting the feathers on the buffalo leather that will hold them up in my head.

"Chief Black, your stuff is ready." Quil enters my room and cocks his head at the door, beyond which I hear Paul's muffled curses.

"Wow, I can't believe you're gonna be our chief." Embry says breathlessly as he adjusts the last feather, one of the buzzard ones Seth gave me.

"Our little Jake is a grown-ass man." Quil walks up to me and gives me a one-arm hug which I return with a pat on his back.

"Guys, you're overwhelming me, and it's not final," I say. "The Spirit Warriors have to approve."

"I bet they will. They can't have nothing against you after we battled the newborns, and most importantly, after you left Nessie." Embry trails off, his gaze drawn to the door where Paul strides in, holding up the deer sinew strap that will allow the headdress to be easily adjusted.

"Here you are, Black." Paul throws the leather at me and I catch it easily.

"What, no Chief Black?" I answer with a mocking smile.

"Not until the Spirit Warriors say so." Paul's lips tug up in a lopsided smirk as he thrusts his chin at the door. "By the way, your leech is here, I can smell him."

"It's about time Emm got here." I glance around at my friends, nodding at them. "Guys, do you mind leaving us alone?"

"Fine, but remember…." Quil taps my shoulder lightly. "No sex before the ceremony. The Elders would have your guts otherwise."

"Whatever," I say disgruntled.

The guys leave and Emmett walks in, taking at a glance my disordered room. "Sorry to butt in."

"You can butt in anytime you want."

"But you can never leave," Emm says with a grin.

I just shake my head at his strange words and he shrugs. "Anyway, since the ceremony is in a little while, I wanted to give you this first." He reaches out his arm and places a small bag on my hand.

"What is it?" I'm touched by his thoughtfulness. He's complied with the tradition of the warrior's friends helping him fashion his ceremonial garb without being aware of it, but then, that's Emmett for you.

"Open it and see."

I carefully untie the strings, my fingers touching the slight bulges in the bag. Finally, I pull out a sinew cord out of which dangles a gleaming wolf's tooth.

I shoot him a warm smile. "This is awesome, man!" Leaning forward, I peck his cheek and heft the necklace to admire it by the light of the window.

"What, no kiss?" he says with a pout in his mouth.

"It's meditation time, remember?"

"Spoilsport."

I finger the small rounded knobs near the wolf's tooth and glance up at him, a question in my eyes.

"No wolf was harmed during the making of this." He jerks his chin at the necklace. "I found the tooth years ago during one of my hunts, and I know how important a wolf amulet is for your tribe. I purchased the buffalo bone for the other stuff, and also the amethyst."

"You're the best, Emm!" I stroll to the bathroom and put it on, glancing at the mirror at the stark contrast between the necklace and my skin.

The headdress is almost done; I just need to put on the adjusting strap Paul worked on, and it's just in time, for the ritual walking of the Spirit World approaches.

After the ceremony, my recollection of my time spent with the Spirit Warriors is hasty. I vaguely recall meeting Taha Aki, our first shifter warrior, in wolf form and wrestling with him before the other warriors broke up the fight.

There are words in Quileute that linger, though.  
_Yápotalli_, when talking about the cumbersome imprint to Nessie.  
_Ti'iyahl Qahla_: 'Man Sun' when discussing Emmett, which is funny since he's a Cold One.

I must have created a good impression on the Spirit Warriors though, for I return to the earthly realm with their blessing, and the assurance that the imprint is broken. Indeed, no one will imprint again and the current ones will fade with time. I'm afraid I used my friend Quil as a warning shot to the Spirits. How can he transmit his shifter genes when he would have to wait 15 years just to attempt to procreate?

They excused their glaring error as a trick pulled by Raven, our trickster, and assured me there would be no more imprints.

They leave me with a strong message, though, and as the words and colors of the spirit world rapidly vanish in my head, I make my way out of the smoky hall towards the place where Emmett sits, surrounded by Paul, Leah, Embry, Seth, and Quil.

When I reach him, on a whim I lower my eyelids and model the headdress for Emm, shooting him a thoughtful glance as I finger the bracelets around my wrist.

"Emmett McCarthy, will you bond with me for life?"

Disregarding the onlookers, Emmett picks me up in his strong arms and twirls me around, shouting loud and clear, "Yes, by god I will!"


End file.
